Australian cricket team in India in 2017–18
The Australia cricket team toured India in September and October 2017 to play five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and three Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. The Board of Control for Cricket in India (BCCI) confirmed the full dates in September 2017. Ahead of the ODIs, Australia played a 50-over warm-up match against India's Board President XI, with Australia winning by 103 runs. India won the ODI series 4–1 and returned to the top of the ICC ODI Championship. In accordance with the International Cricket Council's (ICC) new playing conditions, the Umpire Decision Review System (DRS) was used for the first time in a T20I match in this series. The T20I series was drawn 1–1, with the third match called off due to a wet outfield. Squads Josh Hazlewood was ruled out of Australia's squad, after suffering an injury during the first Test against Bangladesh in August 2017. Kane Richardson was added to Australia's squad as a replacement for Hazlewood. Peter Handscomb was added Australia's ODI squad as a cover for Aaron Finch, who was struggling with a calf injury. Ashton Agar fractured a finger during the third ODI, therefore ruling him out of the rest of the series. Shikhar Dhawan was not available for the first three ODIs, as he took leave to attend to his wife, who was unwell. After the third ODI, he was not named in India's squad for the final two ODI matches, with no replacement named. Ravindra Jadeja was added to India's ODI squad for the first three matches, as a replacement for Axar Patel who injured his ankle. Patel was included for the last two ODIs, replacing Jadeja. Ahead of the T20I series, Australia rested Pat Cummins, due to his increased workload schedule. Andrew Tye was named as his replacement. While fielding during the fifth ODI, Steve Smith picked up a shoulder injury, and was sidelined for the T20I series, with Marcus Stoinis being called up as a replacement, and David Warner given the captaincy. Tour match One-day: India Board President XI vs Australia | team2 = | score1 = 347/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Marcus Stoinis 76 (60) | wickets1 = Washington Sundar 2/23 (8 overs) | score2 = 244 (48.2 overs) | runs2 = Shreevats Goswami 43 (54) | wickets2 = Ashton Agar 4/44 (8.2 overs) | result = Australia won by 103 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = M. A. Chidambaram Stadium, Chennai | umpires = Jayaraman Madanagopal (Ind) and Sadashiv Iyer (Ind) | motm = | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI Series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 281/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Hardik Pandya 83 (66) | wickets1 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 3/44 (10 overs) | score2 = 137/9 (21 overs) | runs2 = Glenn Maxwell 39 (18) | wickets2 = Yuzvendra Chahal 3/30 (5 overs) | result = India won by 26 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = M. A. Chidambaram Stadium, Chennai | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Hardik Pandya (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain during the innings break set Australia a revised target of 164 runs from 21 overs. | notes = Hilton Cartwright (Aus) made his ODI debut. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 252 (50 overs) | runs1 = Virat Kohli 92 (107) | wickets1 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 3/51 (10 overs) | score2 = 202 (43.1 overs) | runs2 = Marcus Stoinis 62* (65) | wickets2 = Bhuvneshwar Kumar 3/9 (6.1 overs) | result = India won by 50 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Gardens, Kolkata | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Steve Smith (Aus) played in his 100th ODI. *''Kuldeep Yadav (Ind) became the third bowler for India to take a hat-trick in an ODI. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 293/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Aaron Finch 124 (125) | wickets1 = Jasprit Bumrah 2/52 (10 overs) | score2 = 294/5 (47.5 overs) | runs2 = Hardik Pandya 78 (72) | wickets2 = Pat Cummins 2/54 (10 overs) | result = India won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Holkar Stadium, Indore | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Hardik Pandya (Ind) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 334/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = David Warner 124 (119) | wickets1 = Umesh Yadav 4/71 (10 overs) | score2 = 313/8 (50 overs) | runs2 = Kedar Jadhav 67 (69) | wickets2 = Kane Richardson 3/58 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 21 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = Richard Illingworth (Eng) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = David Warner (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = David Warner (Aus) played in his 100th ODI and became the first batsman for Australia to score a century in his 100th ODI. *''Umesh Yadav (Ind) took his 100th wicket in ODIs. *''Virat Kohli (Ind) became the quickest, in terms of innings, to reach 2,000 runs as captain in ODIs (36). }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 242/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = David Warner 53 (62) | wickets1 = Axar Patel 3/38 (10 overs) | score2 = 243/3 (42.5 overs) | runs2 = Rohit Sharma 125 (109) | wickets2 = Adam Zampa 2/59 (8 overs) | result = India won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Nagpur | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and C. K. Nandan (Ind) | motm = Rohit Sharma (Ind) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = The 124-run opening wicket partnership between Rohit Sharma and Ajinkya Rahane was India's eighth 100+ opening stand in ODIs in 2017, the most for India in a calendar year. *''Rohit Sharma (Ind) passed 6,000 runs in ODIs. }} T20I Series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 118/8 (18.4 overs) | runs1 = Aaron Finch 42 (30) | wickets1 = Kuldeep Yadav 2/16 (4 overs) | score2 = 49/1 (5.3 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 22* (14) | wickets2 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 1/20 (2 overs) | result = India won by 9 wickets (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = JSCA International Stadium Complex, Ranchi | umpires = Nitin Menon (Ind) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Kuldeep Yadav (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain during Australia's innings set India a revised target of 48 runs from 6 overs. | notes = Jason Behrendorff (Aus) made his T20I debut. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 118 (20 overs) | runs1 = Kedar Jadhav 27 (27) | wickets1 = Jason Behrendorff 4/21 (4 overs) | score2 = 122/2 (15.3 overs) | runs2 = Moisés Henriques 62* (46) | wickets2 = Bhuvneshwar Kumar 1/9 (3 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Barsapara Cricket Stadium, Guwahati | umpires = Nitin Menon (Ind) and C. K. Nandan (Ind) | motm = Jason Behrendorff (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = This was the first international cricket match to be played at this venue. }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned | report = Scorecard | venue = Rajiv Gandhi International Cricket Stadium, Hyderabad | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and C. K. Nandan (Ind) | motm = | toss = No toss. | rain = No play was possible due to a wet outfield. | notes = }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in Australian cricket Category:2017 in Indian cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:Australian cricket tours of India